


No Concern of Yours

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kylo does with his Avox is nobody else's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Concern of Yours

“Why haven’t you killed it yet?”

Hux refused to allow himself to react to the question directed to his owner. Instead he sniffed, straightening himself up, his head held just a little higher. He silently dared Kylo’s guest to continue with his conversation as Hux arranged their tray of food.

The guest took the bait. He frowned at the way the Avox held himself, setting the tray down without lowering his gaze from either of them. “Does it even respond to discipline?” he asked, gesturing to Hux with a flippant motion of his hand.

“I was unaware that my property was up to public opinion,” Kylo said. He locked eyes with his guest then, allowing his head to tilt ever so slightly to the side, silently daring the other to continue the conversation. 

“Snoke sent it to you for proper punishment. It tried to make plans to overthrow him. It shouldn’t be walking around with its head raised like it’s a person!”

“…You’re lucky that you’re one of the Knights,” Kylo sniffed. He leaned forward, choosing a piece of food from the tray. “If you were anyone else I would have killed you by now.”

“Kylo…”

“What I do with my property is my business. Unless Snoke himself comes to chastise me for how I deal with my Avox; I will continue to do as I like. Is there anything else to add or can we talk about something important, like dealing with the Rebels?”

From the corner of his eye he spotted the redhead looking at him. He saw the way his mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smile and he returned the gesture, allowing it to grow as his comrade backed down, changing the subject.


End file.
